A Love Unreturned
by Emi-hime
Summary: The final goodbye letter from Meilin to Syaoran. R&R!


**An: ** This is my extremely desperate attempt at an angst-y fic, so if it sucks, don't laugh, anyone.  It was inspired by reading the absolutely wonderful HP fic called "The Anniversary," by Kaikoura.  WARNING: If you are a hardcore Meilin x Syaoran fan, don't read this!  There.  Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Disclaimer:**  As much as I would love to be rich, famous, and own CCS, some things in life are just never to be

**A Love Unreturned**

By: CherryBlossomz008

"My dear Syaoran,

Since we were children training under Auntie Yelan's guidance, you've always taken care of me, even through my darkest hours of sickness and pain.  At first you were arrogant and scornful, yet I knew that you were merely afraid, afraid of not following duty, afraid of becoming hurt, and so I helped you open up.  How I remember that day when by little birdie flew away, and how you strained yourself to find it for me.  From then on I realized how big your heart really was if there was only someone to teach you to love and care.  We were destined by the Fates to be soul mates, I had fervently hoped, yet it was not to be, for the Fates favored another.  Kinomoto Sakura.  

When the heads of the Clan sent you away on your mission to Tomoeda, we promised each other to forever be the best of friends, to never lose that special bond we had, but you broke that promise, dear Syaoran, you lied to me!  Even though at first your heart was set on duty, Kinomoto's sweet charms and childish genkiness was to much for your loving heart to resist, and so unwillingly you had surrendered to the friendship which would break my heart.  Although I myself followed you in hopes of setting things right, it was already out of my ability to control, and gradually became worse.

Then, inconveniently, my grandfather passed away, so I was summoned back to Hong Kong for grieving.  By that time you were already completely under Kinomoto's control.  It was then when I understood that you were in love with someone else and was lost to me forever.  Dejectedly, I left.

A while later, I gathered all of my wits in hopes of reclaiming your love.  After the first day there, however, it was obvious the affection your held for Kinomoto, that she held a special place in your heart that would never be mine.  The two of you worked as invincible team during the attack of the flying Penguins, whenever one person was down, the other would be there to shield them, regardless of the situation.  You never once needed my assistance.  I felt so helpless; here was I, one human possessing no magical powers, against forces beyond the capability of two experienced magicians, when, suddenly, and idea struck me out of nowhere.  Immediately acting upon my quick thinking, Kinomoto defeated the beasts, yet when I looked to you for praise, your eyes held admiration only for you beloved Sakura.  How hurt I was!  You completely neglected me, threw away all the love we ever shared for your infatuation with a girl merely because she was the Clow Mistress!

The next day I left, because I couldn't bear the constant pain of loving an unreturned love.  All these years I have faithfully born that pain, until now.  I'm sorry, my Syaoran, for all the grief it will cause your gentle heart, yet I believe it to be for the best.  My presence is no longer needed in this world, so now I leave you all, to seek a better place.  Godspeed, my love.

Love,

Li Meilin,"

finished Li Syaoran, a tear trickling down his handsome features.  Beside him sat his fiancée, Kinomoto Sakura, who had begun to sob barely after the second sentence.  "She was so good, so sweet!  Why wasn't I aware of her suffering?  Why must life be so harsh on such a gentle girl?" cried Syaoran bitterly, angry at his own insensitivity and at the gods for allowing such an incident to occur.  Unable to bear the weight of his remorse, the young man broke down.  Gently Sakura led him to bed, placing a tender kiss upon his cheek before tiptoeing away.  "Why?" murmured Syaoran before he drifted off into a nightmarish sleep filled with the cries of a ruby eyed lass.

**An:** So…it wasn't that bad, was it? *ducks from flying rotten tomatoes* Please give me any comments, praises *hint, hint!*, ideas, constructive criticism, or *glare, Syaoran style* flames.  Honestly, I don't mind flames, yet if you're gonna yell at someone, at least tell them what they did wrong.  Otherwise, it's extremely likely that you'll end up somewhere in the Looney Barn before you reach age thirty.  Hope you liked the fic (If not, too bad!), and keep on reading & writing fanfiction!


End file.
